powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buttercup (1998 TV series)
Buttercup (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) is a fictional character in animated television series The Powerpuff Girls. Personality Buttercup has short black hair in a flip, grass green eyes, and dresses in grass green. Referred to in the ending theme as "the toughest fighter", she is the group's and unusally ends up flying into uncontrollable rages which can sometimes get the better of her, making her to listen to Blossom. Possessesing a streak not shared by her sisters but Yosemite Sam and wikipedia:Zebeedee (TUGS)|Zebeedee]], Buttercup also showed a side in the episode "Moral Decay", to which she knocked out everyone's teeth for money. But she has shown a softer side in several episodes, however. For example, in the episode "Cover Up", she had a soft green blanket that she was obsessed with that she would hug that gave her the confidence to be a better fighter. In "The Rowdyruff Boys", she has a tremendous disdain for resorting to kissing the boys in order to eliminate them, though willingly kisses a boy ridden with she feared to be "cooties" in a later episode. During the birth of the girls in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, she was initially shown to look extremely happy with wide eyes and an open mouthed smile up to the point where, last of the three girls, Professor Utonium said he would name her Buttercup "because... it also begins with a B!". Once she heard this, Buttercup immediately pouted, crossed her arms, and slouched to the side. This may explain her angry nature. In the episode' Mime For A change' she can play a type of guitar. Alter-ego In "Super Zeroes", Buttercup's alter-ego heroine is Mange. She is surrounded in a dark aura with glowing green eyes, shreds of mist trailing behind and low, scratchy voice that forms into a cloud of black fog. She chose this persona after reading an issue of Old MacDonald's Angry Spore (inspired by Spawn). Since Mange is nocturnal and doesn't like to be exposed by light, her mode of transportation is that she travels at night. Special Unique Abilities In the episode "Nuthin' Special", her special "ability" is to roll her tongue (Blossom and Bubbles cannot do this, and nor can anyone else in Townsville) revealed. She can create twisters ,she is usually physically the weakest of the three girls (though Blossom has shown to be stronger on special occasions). During "Speed Demon" while the girls were racing each other, it was also revealed that she can fly slightly faster than her sisters. Powerpuff Girls Z Appearances In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Buttercup's real name is Kaoru Matsubara (松原かおる, Matsubara Kaoru) / Powered Buttercup (パワード・バターカップ, Pawādo Batākappu) Seiyū: Machiko Kawana. Kaoru is the third and final member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. She transforms using the phrase "Powered Buttercup". unlike the original Buttercup, Kaoru is a tomboy and is the most easily enraged of the three. She is known at school for being the most athletic girl as she plays tennis, practices martial arts, and numerous other activities, and spends a great deal of time watching sports on television. She is especially good at soccer due to her strengthened determination after receiving new soccer cleats when she was younger from her brothers. This may be part of the reason why she has so many fangirls, much to her dismay. She dislikes girls, who she considers very "girly". This includes Momoko and Miyako. This, in addition to the fact that she hates skirts, makes Kaoru the most reluctant of the girls, only joining due to the power it has given her. In later episodes, she begins to care about Momoko and Miyako and is no longer reluctant about joining them in whatever they do, but she often tries to act calm and indifferent. She speaks with a hard and masculine edge and rarely uses honorifics when speaking. Her greatest fear is ghosts. Kaoru lives with her father, who is a professional masked-wrestler, mother and two brothers, one older and one younger.It is thought that she has feelings for Butch because in episode 51 when the girls kissed the Rowdyruff Boys, Buttercup was the last to stop because she was told that she can stop now. She wants to be a professional wrestler for a living, like her dad. She is represented by stars. Kaoru uses a Daruma Otoshi hammer, similar to Sonic the Hedgehog character Amy Rose's Piko-Piko Hammer. Her weapon is mainly a close range weapon, although she can also send energy projectiles and extend her hammer to attack at long range. Her weapon is considered the heaviest of the three and only she can carry it with ease. Blossom and Bubbles can barely lift it together. Her attacks include "Megaton Dunk", "Graviton Drive", "Swing Sonic", "Hurricane Lutz", and "Smash Block". Category:Characters